Wedding Day Woes
by leafhouse
Summary: Victoire was convinced she would go insane before she had the chance to marry Teddy. Her assumptions are proved correct when she somehow ends up 26 years in the past at her parents' wedding. TimeTravel. Teddy/Vic, Rose/Scorpius.
1. I

**A/N:** Hello! So, I've been obsessing over the Next Gen lately for some reason so I decided to try my hand at writing about them! I've been toying with this plot line for a while and finally decided to write it. This is going to be a two-shot. Enjoy! And please review :)

* * *

><p><strong>Wedding Day Woes<strong>

Victoire Weasley considered herself to be a very levelheaded, reasonable, and laid back person. No situation was too much for her to handle accordingly, she had naturally acquired an ability to think on her feet, and she was impervious, for the most part, to random bouts of insanity.

Without getting a chance to bid them farewell, she watched these aspects of her personality fly out of the window on the day she was set to marry Teddy Lupin.

In Victoire's silver haired head, positively _everything _was going wrong. The daisy that Roxanne had entwined in her hair had fallen out, only to be trampled by Fred and James as they thundered past before she had a chance to save it; Uncle Ron had caused quite the scene when Rose arrived with Scorpius Malfoy as her date (a row of chairs and an ice sculpture had been destroyed in his fury); and her younger sister and maid-of-honor, Dominique, had been missing in action ever since Victoire's bachelorette party the night before. On top of that, her bridesmaids had scarpered off as soon as the waiters for the event made their appearance, leaving her in Aunt Ginny's old room by herself.

Victoire had been aware that holding her wedding ceremony and reception in the backyard of the Burrow would be tough, if not a bit hectic, but she wanted to be in the place she loved dearly while marrying the man she loved dearly. It all sounded quite lovely in her head, but at the present moment she was resisting the urge to punch herself in the face.

She could _feel_ her dress gathering every crumb and speck of dust on the Burrow floor as she trotted around the house in search of her still missing sister. She knew the house to be spotless after her gran employed half of the family to assist her in cleaning it, but the pessimistic side of Victoire kept insisting that she was going to look like a rundown, silver chicken by the time she walked down the aisle.

"Dominique, where the bloody hell are you?" she yelled in frustration before rushing into the kitchen.

"You alright there, Vic?"

Victoire started at the voice behind her, only to see her younger cousin Albus leaning casually against the kitchen counter, his dress robes lopsided and his hair flattened by about a millimeter. In her haste to search the kitchen, she had failed to realize Albus' presence.

"I'm – I'm fine, Al," breathed Victoire faintly, a hand running through her slightly disheveled hair.

"You look like you just ran a marathon. Do you want me to find Aunt Fleur for you?" he supplied helpfully, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"No, it's fine, Al. I'm fine. It's all fine," she said tiredly, attempting to clear her head by shaking it.

"Are you talking to me or yourself?" he asked.

"Mys – I mean, you. Shouldn't you be doing something right now, Al? Like, I don't know, seating people?" questioned Victoire, her eyes widening suddenly as she jabbed an angry finger at her cousin. "You're just faffing about here when you should be doing your job!"

Paling with trepidation at his cousin's sudden agitation, Albus stammered unintelligibly before racing from the kitchen. Brushing aside the fact that her cousin probably believed her to be a lunatic, Victoire followed him from the kitchen. What Albus thought about her sanity was an issue for another day. What _really _mattered to her was making it through the day without strangling herself or someone around her.

Victoire was unsure if she should have been elated that her search was unhindered by random members of her family milling around, or if she should have been outraged, seeing as she desperately needed someone's help; at that moment, even her Uncle Ron, who knew next to nothing on how to deal with angry women, would have sufficed. However, every single person was where she was explicitly not allowed to be: outside.

Regretting her rebuke of Albus' offer, Victoire felt close to losing it when her two younger cousins, Lily and Hugo, ran into the Burrow, a string of white and blue flowers clutched in their hands.

"Hello, Vicki!" exclaimed Lily joyfully, her formfitting turquoise bridesmaid dress rumpled and her red hair bouncing.

"What are you and Hugo doing? And where's the rest of my wedding congregation?" asked Victoire in a strained voice.

"Lily Lu wants me to help her string this around the door. Don't know exactly why, of course, but it's either that or face her wrath," answered Hugo glumly.

"Aunt Luna gave it to Dad and he just tossed it in his office, so I took it upon myself to stream it around the Burrow!" chirped the youngest Potter before turning her attention to the doorframe. With a heavy sigh, Hugo wordlessly picked up the waiting Lily, who carefully began weaving the flowers around the door.

"Hey! You didn't tell me where the rest of my bloody bridesmaids are! And my mum!" pointed out Victoire, patience running frighteningly low.

Briefly pausing in her actions, Lily gave the panicking bride a sympathetic look. "Last time I saw them, Rose was receiving a letter from an owl; Roxanne, Molly, Lucy, and Lia were flirting with those waiters; and Aunt Fleur was making sure everything was in place."

"They didn't make sure _I _was safe and sound, did they?" Victoire grumbled to herself. At that moment, Rose and Roxanne chose to make their appearance, a bewildered Scorpius Malfoy in tow.

"There you two are!" huffed Victoire, her eyes flashing. "Where are the other three? Still flirting with the waiters, I expect? Oh if Uncle Percy, Aunt Audrey, Hannah, and Neville could see their _innocent _daughters."

Both Rose and Roxanne shot her what they _believed_ to be calming smiles. In reality, they just incensed the already irate woman even more. Scorpius simply sat on the patchwork sofa silently; after Uncle Ron's temper tantrum, he'd had enough anger directed at him for the day.

"Calm down, Vicki," crooned Rose, gently guiding her to the couch by the arm. Roxanne summoned the makeup and hair supplies that she knew to be sitting on the vanity in Aunt Ginny's childhood room. "We're sorry we left you, but we're here now. No need to flip your lid."

"I wasn't flipping anything," mumbled Victoire, wincing as Roxanne attacked her billowy locks with a brush.

"What did you do while we were gone, stick your head out of a moving car window? Or did you try to attack it with one of those Muggle blow dryers that Granddad has in his shed?" asked Roxanne dryly, a disgruntled expression on her face.

"No, I was just going mad with nerves, and then I was searching for you lot like a hippogriff with its head cut off," snarled Victoire in response.

"Victoire, we were gone for all of five minutes," pointed out Roxanne, a dark eyebrow raised. At this, Rose started shaking her head in warning, a hand shooting back and forth in front of her neck in a 'cut-it-out-or-Victoire-will-blow-fire' motion.

Scorpius viewed this all with a fearful look on his face. If Victoire, a girl who he knew to be amiable and collected during a normal situation, was in this bad a state on her wedding day, he could only imagine the fuss the temperamental Rose would cause. Lily and Hugo, however, were putting the finishing touches on their adornment of the door, paying no mind to Victoire's psychological breakdown.

Victoire, however, had pointedly ignored Roxanne's statement as her cousin twisted her wavy hair into an elegant knot.

"Now I need to touch up your make up, and you're ready to roll," announced Roxanne.

This proclamation sparked Victoire's hazy, angry thoughts. "But where's my darling, reliable sister? _I need my maid of honor_!" she ground out, eyes widening in panic.

Roxanne paid no mind to her older cousin's outburst, while Rose had the right mind to blush. "I was actually just reading an owl from her. She should be here in a minute," she answered in a casual tone.

"_WHAT? YOU TELL ME THAT NOW?_" screeched Victoire, startling Roxanne as she shot off the sofa, her ears glowing crimson. If there was one thing she inherited from the Weasley side of her, it was that visible show of anger. "I am going to throttle her and enjoy every minute of it!"

"Vic!" shouted Rose as Victoire bounded over to the exit as quickly as her bulky dress would permit her. At the door, Hugo and Lily had just completed their decoration with the odd blue and white flowers. With the reflexes of a seeker, Lily yanked the oblivious Hugo from the doorway just as Victoire barreled past, jetted out the door and, to the utter perplexity and panic of the others, disappeared.

* * *

><p>When Victoire, or any Weasley for that matter, is upset or just plain pissed off, the significance of their surroundings seem to fade. This fact came into play when Victoire stormed out of the house in a <em>bit<em> of a rampage, eyes wild as she scoured the confused wedding guests for her all too elusive younger sister.

"DOMINIQUE!" she shouted angrily, tempted to pull at her hair. Restraining herself, it was then that she took a more thorough look at her surroundings. The guests nearest Victoire were gazing at her as if she was an oddity at a circus, eyes widening as they eyed her carefully. But it wasn't the weird glances that were unhinging her; it was the _people_ giving her the looks. At first, she figured that some of these people milling about were Weasleys she had never met... until she spotted three people that made her heart stop before flailing around in her chest like an spastic butterfly. Victoire saw her Uncle George (appearing more youthful and spry than ever) leading a middle aged woman to her seat. Seconds later, a man who looked _exactly _like Uncle George sauntered smoothly after him, a young woman on his arm. Less than a minute after that, two faint _pops_ issued from the slightly overgrown flowerbeds. From the plants emerged two people she had only ever seen in pictures: Teddy's parents, Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks.

By this point, Victoire was feeling the only two things a girl never wants to feel on any occasion, let alone her wedding day: nauseous and faint. She stared unblinkingly at the couple, her jaw slack and her mind so distracted that she failed to notice the appearance of a kindly, plump looking woman, two redheaded teenage boys (one who looked similar to Hugo and the other looking faintly disgruntled in his too tight dress robes) and a brunette girl.

Still entranced with a grim looking Remus and a glowing Tonks, she barely registered the fact that they were making their way over to her or the fact that Molly Weasley was tugging on her elbow.

"I'm sorry dear, but who are you? And why in Merlin's name are you wearing a wedding dress?" asked Molly, confusion etched in her brow.

"Is everything okay Molly?" Remus and Tonks had leveled with the altogether mutely bewildered knit of people, all of them staring at the anguished Victoire who couldn't seem to speak.

"G -Grandmum?" she finally stammered out before she was out cold.

* * *

><p>"Who is she? She could be a Death Eater."<p>

"Maybe she's under the Imperius curse and she's trying to fight it? That could explain her confusion."

"The poor girl looks a bit like Fleur though."

"Mrs. Weasley, she called you grandmum."

"Did she, Molly?"

"I'm so lost. And hungry."

"That should be your title: Ronald Weasley: the Lost and Hungry Baboon of the Burrow!"

Victoire heard a jumbled combination of voices as she came to after three minutes of dark unconsciousness. _At least they didn't leave me to rot on the garden ground... Oh, I hope my dress didn't get ruined_, she moaned inwardly. Groaning slightly, her dark cerulean blue eyes blinked open, only to see seven wands trained at her. _Could this day get any worse? My elegant knot is probably laced with dirt now. Oh joy. _

"There's no need to point all of your wands at me. I'm defenseless, seeing as there is no pocket in a wedding dress to even put my bloody wand. Plus I'm obviously not a Death Eater, seeing as I'm Dark Mark-less," she said, perhaps with a bit more bite than she meant. In a show of innocence, Victoire sat up slowly, raising her hands in the air. Feeling a jolt of success, she saw her grandmum and granddad hesitate slightly.

"Who are you?" asked Lupin, his aim at her unflinching.

"Victoire," she answered simply, projecting an attitude of nonchalance despite her stomach dancing the conga line. What if she couldn't get back, effectively abandoning Teddy and ruining both of their lives? It was obvious, judging by her current company, that she was _not_ at the Burrow she had practically grew up in.

"You're going to have to give us more than a first name," said Tonks quietly, eyeing Victoire with a coaxing expression.

Having no time for games, Victoire decided to answer. "Weasley. Victoire Weasley."

After a moment in which all of them stared at her with gaping mouths and widening eyes, the shorter of the two redheads spoke up. "How do we know you're telling the truth?"

Victoire examined the boy briefly, and something that her father had once told her cropped up in her head: _Your uncle Harry was disguised at your mum and I's wedding. Couldn't have Voldemort popping up, could we? Although Death Eaters did gatecrash the party in the end..._

Glancing carefully at the two school aged teenagers, Victoire realized who they were and almost passed out again. Masking her alarm, she simply smirked at her seventeen year old uncle trying to act like an auror.

"Hello Harry Potter," she responded, her smirk twisting into a grin. "Or should I say Uncle Harry?"

"How do you -? Uncle?" he stuttered.

"Who are you?" This time, it was Molly who asked her, her brown eyes still huge with disbelief. She was, however, gazing at Harry lovingly, no doubt thinking that he was finally going to be an official member of the Weasley clan. Remus, Tonks, and Mr. Weasley were both scrutinizing Victoire in silence, while her Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione looked at her in fear.

"Victoire Weasley," she answered again, slightly impatient.

'She means 'who' as in how are you related to us," said Mr. Weasley, brow furrowed.

Victoire knew that during times of war, any unknown person was a Death Eater unless proven otherwise, so it was with a sigh that she made the oddest decision of her life: tell her family, who knew her better than many of her friends, who she was. "I'm Bill and Fleur's oldest daughter, and today is my wedding day, only in the year 2023. When I left, I had about thirty minutes until go time and now Teddy is going to think I abandoned him at the altar and he already has abandonment issues as it is, but no. I'm here in bloody 1997 at what seems to be my bloody_ parents' _wedding with no way home!" Her dispassionate confession had turned into a sob fest midway through, and now her grandmum, Tonks, and Hermione were comforting her, Ron and Harry shifting awkwardly, Mr. Weasley looking sympathetic, and Remus still faintly distrustful.

"Do you believe me now, Remus Lupin?" asked Victoire thickly, her large blue eyes tearful.

"How do you know my name?" he asked, visibly astonished.

She shot him a watery, yet dazzling smile. "How couldn't I know your name? After all, if everything goes to plan, I'm going to become Victoire Lupin."

At this, Tonks froze in her patting of Victoire's back. "You mean... Teddy is our son?" asked Tonks in a small, hopeful voice.

"Your son?" asked Ron loudly, but his question went ignored as Victoire nodded, smiling. Tears of happiness sprang to Mrs. Weasley's eyes on their own accord, while Lupin appeared to be frozen in his position by the fireplace.

"Oh my God, you're going to be my daughter-in-law?" questioned Tonks excitedly. With another nod from Victoire, Tonks punched the air and, if possible, glowed even brighter before hugging Victoire. "I told you he wouldn't be a werewolf," she said fiercely, bounding off the sofa to hug Remus, who seemed to have regained movement in his arms as he numbly returned the gesture.

"Don't look so confused, Uncle Ron, Uncle Harry," laughed Victoire.

"I didn't know Tonks was... having a baby," said Ron blankly.

"I don't think any of us knew," agreed Harry, patting Ron on the back.

"Sweetie, we have to find a way to get you back," said her grandmum kindly, an arm around Victoire's thin shoulders.

"Do you know how you got here? I've never read anything on time travel; I only know about time turners but it's impossible to use it to go forward at all, let alone 26 years! It can only go back 24 hours, but that would be useless for you because you need to go forward in time rather than backwards. Can you -"

"You believe her?" asked Ron, effectively stopping her incessant word flow. "I didn't think you'd be so easy to convince, to be honest."

Hermione sighed and rolled her eyes. "Honestly, Ron. I _know _time travel exists and is possible. Sure, I've never traveled back more than three hours, but Victoire is from a time that's probably more magically advanced that we are! Vic, do you remember anything odd in the Burrow before you came here? Any unfamiliar source of magic, or anything suspicious or -"

"Aunt Hermione, I honestly don't know how I got here," interrupted an exasperated Victoire. "I'm just as clueless as you lot."

"'Aunt' Hermione?" questioned Hermione, her voice oddly high pitched.

Victoire merely laughed. "Yes, 'Aunt'."

Both Hermione and Ron blushed a brilliant red, Ron's mouth gaping like a fish while Harry gave the two of them a bemused, close-lipped smile, giving Victoire the sense that he was trying not to laugh.

"Don't look too pleased, Uncle Ron. I didn't exactly specify what Weasley brother she marries," said Victoire slyly. Although her smirk told Ron she was only joking, he bypassed red and turned purple. Turning her attention back to Mrs. Weasley, she asked, "When does my mum and dad's wedding start?"

"Thirty minutes. Gabrielle, Ginny, and Madame Delacour are up there helping her get ready," answered Mrs. Weasley anxiously, although her face was spread in a proud grin as she looked at the flushed Ron and Hermione.

"Okay, so I have thirty minutes to pray that one of my cousins will save me," cried Victoire, sounding a bit desperate.

"How many cousins do you have?" asked Mr. Weasley interestedly. He had taken a seat on his usual armchair and was examining Victoire as if she was a particularly interesting specimen. When he looked carefully at what he guessed to be his oldest grandchild, he was pleasantly surprised to see that she looked mostly like Bill: same nose, same dark blue eyes (although she had inherited the shape of Fleur's), and same face shape. Fleur was slightly visible when she smiled or laughed and, of course, in her blonde hair with its silvery sheen.

Victoire hummed lightly as she rounded her cousins up in her head, counting them as they meandered past in her brain. "Nine. And a younger sister," she grumbled slightly at the thought of Dominique, "and brother."

All of her younger relatives seemed to glow at this prospect; the prospect of new life, marriages, and happiness. Victoire knew and always appreciated the lengths that her parents and all of her family had gone to provide a brighter future for their children, but it was in this moment that she really realized how dark times had truly been. The future looked bleak and grim from their war time prospective, but Victoire had just provided them with a beacon of hope.

"How old are you, Victoire?" asked Remus, a hint of a smile in his eye. Tonks had only just relinquished the iron grip of a hug she had given him, but was still clutching his hand fervently.

"Most people call me Vic," she said sweetly, smiling at their reactions to the information she was giving. "And I just turned 23 in May. Teddy's 25," she supplied, her assumptions that they desired to know more about Teddy proved correct as the couple's smiles grew.

"He's a Metamorphmagus like you, Mrs. Lupin, although his hair usually stays turquoise," continued Victoire, her face brightening immensely at the thought of Teddy.

"Don't call me Mrs. Lupin, Vic. I'm only two years older than you, after all! I'm surprised my future self hasn't reprimanded you about that!"

Victoire thanked Merlin for her adequate acting skills as she brushed aside Tonks' answer with a tinkling laugh, although she feared that Hermione, Harry, and Remus might have spotted the saddened look that briefly flitted across her face.

"How did you two get together?" asked Mrs. Weasley gleefully. Nothing excited her more than marriages in the family, even if it was a wedding that she wouldn't attend for 26 years.

Victoire grinned; this was an anecdote she never tired of telling, even though her family all knew it because they were there to see it for themselves. "We've been best friends since I was born, pretty much. I was the only child closest to his age until Dominique came along -"

"Who's Dominique?" interrupted Ron.

Ignoring Hermione's "Ronald!", Victoire answered, "My younger sister. She's 21 now. Anyway, like I was saying until I was rudely interrupted," she playfully glared at her uncle, who harrumphed, "we were always the oldest. It wasn't until I was about four that the baby boom _really _started so all we had was each other. When he went off to Hogwarts, I thought my life was over, seeing as I was stuck with an annoying Dominique and a toddling Louis. But he wrote me everyday." She said this last part dreamily, causing Mrs. Weasley and Tonks to smile.

"I was obviously already enamored with him... since I was about seven I think," she mused. "But it wasn't until I was fifteen and he was seventeen that he asked me out. He didn't want to mess up our friendship or get beaten to a pulp by Dad, but he took the risk, and here we are today! Or should I say, where I _should _be today." Victoire frowned, hoping that things weren't getting too hectic in the future.

Ron had dozed off during her story, a hand on his flat stomach (most likely he was hungry), Harry looked as if he had a question he was suppressing, Remus was deep in thought, Hermione's eyes were out of focus as if she was thinking too hard, Mr. Weasley and Mrs. Weasley were exchanging ecstatic looks, and Tonks had rushed over to Victoire and gave her a rib-cracking hug.

"I don't know if I've told you in the future, but you are fantastic!" she exclaimed when she finally pulled away. "Teddy is a lucky man."

Victoire wrangled in the tears threatening to escape; Teddy should be here in this moment, not her, but she was still grateful to have been able to hear something like that from his mother. "Actually, I'm the lucky one," responded Victoire, sighing resignedly. Time was ticking past and her cousins didn't seem to have figured out how or what she was doing in the wrong time. _Were they even making an effort?_ she wondered in vain, seeing as she had no way of receiving a bloody answer.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Any thoughts? Review! The next and last part should be out tomorrow or maybe even today! :)


	2. II

**A/N: **Okay, so I lied! I've decided to make this a short multi-chapter fic. It'll probably only have one or two more chapters after this, though. Anyway, thanks a bunch to **Jessica682, imsuchanut, Lady Jayne Mythnight, brainandheart, Dimcairien, MarauderNicki, Stelra Etnae, **and** MarianneP**_, _who were kind and generous enough to leave reviews, as well as to everyone who put this story in their favorites/story alerts or even just gave the fic a chance. Enjoy this chapter! :)

* * *

><p><em>"Vic!" shouted Rose as Victoire bounded over to the exit as quickly as her bulky dress would permit her. At the door, Hugo and Lily had just completed their decoration with the odd blue and white flowers. With the reflexes of a seeker, Lily yanked the oblivious Hugo from the doorway just as Victoire barreled past, jetted out the door and, to the utter perplexity and panic of the others, disappeared.<em>

Rose stopped dead in her tracks, blanching visibly. "Victoire just disappeared," she whispered in small voice that lacked her usual bossy, loud tone.

"_What?_" asked Hugo disbelievingly, hurriedly moving beside his sister.

"She couldn't have just disappeared," protested Lily. Lightly slipping past Rose, Lily pressed herself against the door frame and peeked out cautiously, as if the unknown source of magic would zap her away too. She spotted Albus, James, and Fred laughing raucously as they worked as ushers for the wedding, leading various guests to their golden colored seats; Teddy, a desperate crease in his brow, wringing his hands as he conversed with her dad and Uncle Ron; Aunt Fleur rushing around in a flurry of sapphire robes and silver hair; and Uncle George surreptitiously dropping noisily plastic-wrapped Ton Tongue Toffees onto a waiter's tray while they were unawares, Aunt Angelina shaking her head as she made no attempt to stop him. Lily observed all of these events keenly, yet did not sight Victoire's flowing hair or her lavishly designed wedding dress.

"The moment she was out the door she just vanished." Rose's faint voice alarmed Scorpius, who had moved from the sofa to the frozen girl by the door.

"Rose..." said Scorpius uncertainly, lacing their fingers together. "Maybe she just... Disapparated?" He knew he was in trouble based solely on Rose's pursed lips and raised red brows. The suggestion sounded lame to even _his _ears.

"I _know_ that she didn't _Disapparate, _Scorp," said Rose testily. _Hey, at least she sounds like herself again_, he thought to himself. _Success. _"I didn't hear a _crack_ or a _pop_ or any noise that would signal Apparition." Her resolve considerably reestablished, Rose slowly crept towards the door, eyeing it as if it was a bomb about to be detonated.

"_Rose_," both Scorpius and Hugo said warningly, the former trying to pull her away. "What are you doing?" asked Scorpius carefully, his voice even and measured, his grip on her hand tightening.

"Trying to sense if there's any magic around the door," she answered absently, her eyes sliding slightly out of focus before she began poking and prodding at the innocent door frame. With a brief, hurried glare from Rose, Scorpius was forced to relinquish his grasp of her hand as she whipped her wand out and ran it along the wall, searching for any sign that the area had been magically tampered with.

"There's nothing wrong with the doorway, Rosie," said Lily cajolingly, tugging Rose's wand hand down.

"It has to be the flowers," piped up Roxanne, who had been pensively and silently appraising the door with her sharp hazel eyes. The others rotated to fix Roxanne with gazes of expectation, while Rose successfully ripped her hand from Lily's loosened grip and continued her examination of the wall. "We all walked through the door numerous times, but nothing happened to us. Victoire walked through the door _after_ Lily and Hugo put the last flower in place."

Her interest now piqued, Rose twirled around rapidly, almost clipping Scorpius in the face with her elevated wand. "But that's impossible, Roxanne. How could a string of _flowers_ transport a _person_ to some unknown location?" she asked, skepticism peppering her tone.

"I know it sounds a bit barmy, but running tests on the door wasn't doing much, was it?" countered Roxanne, crossing her arms over her chest. It was known that although Roxanne and Rose were good friends as well as cousins, they often clashed over petty disagreements. They had entangled themselves in many useless fights over the years, the most asinine one being over a bowl of pudding last Christmas, the most serious caused by a boy they both fancied.

"Are you sure she didn't just run away too fast for you to keep up with?" asked Hugo in an attempt to avert a full blown crisis between the two bristling girls. Unfortunately, Rose simply directed her frustration at him.

"I know what I saw, Hugo, and Victoire didn't just scurry off in the blink of an eye!" she hissed menacingly. Scorpius reached out to place a quelling hand on Rose's exposed shoulder before receiving a face full of red hair as she turned suddenly and dashed out of the door.

"_Rose!_" those still in the house called out in differing tones of worry, anger, and exasperation. However, their shouts went unneeded, because Rose was still in plain sight, hands on her hips and blue eyes narrowed.

"It didn't work!" she yelled out, attracting the attention of Albus, who abandoned the elderly wedding guest he was helping to her seat in favor of jogging over to his apparently irate cousin.

"What didn't work, dear cousin?" he asked the now red eared girl.

Sighing, she signaled Albus to follow her into the Burrow, where Scorpius regarded her in stone-faced, silent anger, Hugo scowled, Roxanne rolled her eyes, and Lily was running her hands through her hair.

"Why are you all looking at me like I just killed someone?" demanded Rose as she stalked into the quiet room.

"You could have been projected to Merlin knows where and you're expecting us to be happy about it?" breathed out Scorpius, his voice fraught with suppressed anger. Normally, Rose would have snapped back with more ferocity than necessary, but seeing as Scorpius was rarely this ticked off about anything, she settled for a murmured, "sorry", and a small peck on the lips. Deflating with a sigh, the unease etched in Scorpius' face softened as he wrapped his arms loosely around his girlfriend's neck and drew her closer.

"'Sorry'? That's it?" asked a bewildered Hugo, his face slowing beginning to match his flaming red hair.

Having no qualms with yelling at her younger brother, Rose twisted out of Scorpius' embrace, her hair whipping him about the face once more. Deaf to Scorpius' wince and the laughter of Roxanne, Albus, and Lily, Rose glowered at her now cowering brother.

"What did you want me to do, offer you my firstborn? Beg for your forgiveness?" she spat, narrowing her eyes before straightening up, inhaling deeply, and closing her eyes, trying her utmost to regain her formerly calm composure. Hugo dragged Lily over to an empty sofa in trepidation, wary of his sister's wrath rearing its ugly head again.

"Well, while Rose tries not to rip Hugo's head off, does anyone what to fill me in on what exactly happened?" asked Albus nonchalantly, carelessly lounging on the settee. Rose spared him a glare before returning to her breathing exercises, muttering, "No you _don't _want to feed Al _or_ Hugo to a hungry dragon, Rose" to herself as Scorpius tentatively patted her on the head in a show of support.

"Victoire is gone," answered Roxanne bluntly.

Albus stared at her in stuttering confusion, while Lily sighed, "When you say it like that, Roxie, it sounds like she was kidnapped."

"Well, she's gone and her wedding is in less than thirty minutes, so yeah, she might as well be bloody kidnapped, Lily!"

The plain truth to Roxanne's statement seemed to spur the rest of them into motion; Rose's eyes snapped open and Scorpius paused in his patting of Rose's hair, while the others stared at Roxanne in wide-eyed shock.

"Well, what do you suggest we do to get her back?" asked Rose pointedly, her unwavering blue-eyed stare focused on Roxanne.

"I suggest that we find out more about those," she ground out impatiently, gesturing matter-of-factly at the blue and white adornments. Suddenly businesslike, Roxanne turned her gaze on a pale Lily and a puzzled Hugo. "Where did you get them?" Her normally sparkling golden brown eyes were steely and determined, a look that Hugo had seen many a time during Roxanne's passionate speeches to the Gryffindor Quidditch team when she had acted as Captain.

"Dad's office," answered Lily, her voice uncharacteristically shaky. "Aunt Luna had given them to him."

Albus smiled knowingly. "And, let me guess, Dad told you not to touch them but you did anyway?" he asked his younger sister.

A sheepish look had settled on Lily's face before she nodded timidly. Rose groaned. "Lily, why?" she asked, exasperated.

"I thought they'd be fitting for the wedding! The colors matched the theme and it almost seemed too perfect to not decorate the house and surrounding area with them!" she defended fruitlessly, staring intently at her lap.

"It's okay, Lily, you didn't know it'd eat Vic."

"_Albus!_"

"Sorry, Rose, but it's not her fault!"

Roxanne pointedly cleared her throat. "Why don't we just ask Luna what kind of flowers they are and why they caused Vic to disappear?" she suggested slowly, as if she was speaking to an unusually thick group of children.

Rose huffed, apparently irritated. "Wouldn't she enlighten Uncle Harry to the fact that the _bride _is _missing_?" she asked Roxanne acerbically. Her tan skinned cousin looked positively truculent.

"Uh-oh. Rose just used the 'contradict me or die' voice on Roxanne. This won't end well," Hugo whispered loudly to Lily, who nodded heartily in concurrence.

Upon seeing Roxanne's hand twitch to where her wand laid uselessly on the sofa, Scorpius took action. "How about we just ask Lorcan or Lysander?" he blurted out, hastening to step in between the girls.

"Good idea! Rose, help me find one of them!" interjected Albus, cottoning onto his best friend's plan. Without giving her a chance to protest, Albus wound a hand around Rose's thin wrist and steered her out of the door.

"Hurry! The wedding starts in twenty minutes!" shouted Hugo as the pair stumbled outside.

"Oh yeah, we'll definitely get Vic back with time to spare," mumbled Albus incredulously under his breath.

Rose failed to catch her cousin's words. "I wasn't going to lunge at her or something," she muttered angrily, sharply pulling her arm from Albus' grasp.

Albus snorted. "Sure. I know for a fact that my mum has been teaching you that Bat Bogey Hex. I wouldn't put it beyond you to use it on your own cousin."

"Shut up, Al. It's not my fault Roxanne's wand is always in a knot," grumbled Rose. "Right, so where would the twins be?" She eyed the almost completely filled marquee, scouring the guests for the tell-tale shaggy blonde hair that the Scamander twins donned. She spotted a pale faced Teddy pacing frenetically, Uncle Percy apparently lecturing a bashful James and Fred while gesturing furiously at a beheaded ice sculpture, and her mother absently patting her crimson eared father on the shoulder as he ranted aimlessly.

"You're looking in the wrong place, my dear cousin. Well, Lorcan may be seated already but I know for a fact that Lysander wouldn't be," drawled Albus cryptically.

Rose inhaled sharply through her nose, pinching the bridge of it momentarily as she attempted to maintain her composure. "Well, would you like to enlighten me as to where I should be looking, Al?" she asked, spitting his name out as if it caused her great pain to utter it.

Albus simply grabbed Rose's wrist once more, leading her to where the waiters were congregated at the side of the home, loading their trays with glasses of champagne and delicate Hors d'oeuvres. In the center of the makeshift catering station was a table laden with various other plates of appetizers, but a blonde haired teenage boy had cleared a small square of space, where he was currently perched. He was apparently holding a riveting conversation with two of the male waiters.

"Ta-da! There's the one and only Lysander Scamander, doing what he does best: flirting with anything that has two legs and nice hair," laughed Albus, flourishing dramatically at the scene.

Rose rose an eyebrow. "Would you know about Lysander's flirting from experience, Al?" she asked, the right side of her mouth quirking up in a smirk.

Albus paled visibly. "Of course not, Rose! Why would you think – no!" he exclaimed. Lysander turned at the sound of the middle Potter's feverish denials.

"Albus Potter and Rose Weasley!" he proclaimed dreamily, dark blue eyes twinkling. With a hurried excuse to his objects of flirtation, Lysander jumped down from his position on the table and pranced lithely past the puzzled waiters. "Were you two looking for moi?" he asked, winking at Albus, who blanched even further.

"In fact, we _were_ looking for you, Lysander," Rose spoke up on behalf of both her and Albus, who seemed to be struggling with speech at the moment. "Victoire is missing and we think it has something to do with flowers that your mum gave Uncle Harry."

"Are you speaking of the fleurs du temps?" asked Lysander, a hand on his chin.

"What are the fleurs du temps?" questioned Rose, her voice growing louder in her excitement.

"They're these flowers that my mum and dad found while they were exploring France for the Crumple Horned Snorkack," he explained airily. "According to the Frenchman that delivered the batch of flowers to my parents as a gift, they are rumored to take a person back to an event of great importance that happened in the same location. I think I recall my mum saying she was going to give some to Harry so he could test out their magical properties."

Rose and Albus, who had recovered from his embarrassment, exchanged identical looks of horror.

"What's wrong?" asked Lysander, his head tilted slightly as he peered at the shell-shocked pair.

"If what you're saying is correct, then our cousin, _the bride of this wedding_, has been flown to the Burrow during another event, in another sodding period of time!" shrieked Rose.

"No need for hysteria, Rose," said Albus soothingly. His voice contradicted the strain in his emerald eyes. He turned to Lysander. "Is there anyway to get her back?"

"Oh, yes!" he answered brightly. "Want me to show you?"

"_Yes!_" the two cousins chorused exasperatedly.

Knowing that their time was running short, Rose and Albus hastened around the lopsided house, blades of grass lodging themselves in their shoes as they forcefully strode to the Burrow door.

"Lysander knows how to get Vic back!" announced Albus as soon as they rushed into the house. Scorpius immediately bounded over to Rose, who appeared faintly dizzy as she clutched his arm in a vise-like grip.

Roxanne threw her hands up in relief. "Oh, thank Merlin," she sighed.

Lily bounded off the sofa, where Hugo seemed to have either fell asleep or fainted. "What do we need to do, Ly?" she asked hurriedly.

Lysander, however, seemed to have other matters on the brain. His mystical voice was clear and smooth as he grinned devilishly at Lily, "Why, Lily Potter, you look particularly gorgeous -"

"Lysander Scamander, if you treasure your wand, and I don't mean the stick you got when you were eleven, you will stop hitting on Lily and tell us how to get Vic back," growled Roxanne menacingly.

Lysander flushed a faint pink. "Sorry, not the time, I suppose."

"You _suppose_? Bloody well right, it's not the time! The main attraction of this whole event is _gone _and you -"

"Roxanne, it's not the time for yelling either," pointed out Scorpius gently.

She opened her mouth to shoot down his statement, but Albus interrupted, "Scorp's right, Roxie. We should all make a joint effort if we want to get Vic back." As an afterthought, he added, "Kill Lysander later."

"Hey!"

"Well, you were hitting on my sister right in front of me -"

"I'd expect you were jealous, Al."

"_I'm not gay, Rose!_"

A loud bang hushed the arguments in a cinch; Scorpius was pointing his wand in the air, a determined air about him. "Are we going to get Vic back or are we going to fight amongst ourselves until everyone realizes that she's missing?" he asked quietly.

"I forgot you could be so authoritative when you wanted to be," purred Rose, smirking at him, ignoring the disgusted look on Albus' face.

"Well, no one else seemed to be stepping up to the plate," he answered modestly, blushing at the attention. "Now, Lysander, how do you propose we fetch Victoire back from wherever she is?"

"Well, the flowers are only supposed to work once. At least, that's what the man told my parents," said Lysander carefully.

"What do the flowers do?" asked Roxanne.

"They take a person to the past to the last big event that happened here," Albus explained quickly.

Roxanne's mouth dropped open. "Nice going, Lily," she said, visibly outraged. Lily scowled, her nose scrunching indignantly.

"_What did Scorpius say about fighting?_" ground out Rose, her eyes flashing dangerously. Disappointed, Lily settled with glowering broodingly at Roxanne, who had pointedly fixed her gaze on the empty fire grate and grumbled under her breath.

Eyeing the others cautiously, Lysander continued, "If we want to go to where Victoire is located, then we would need to replace the flowers around the door with an unused string."

Lily brightened. "I strung the flowers all around the house earlier. Wait... then why didn't we all get transported?"

Lysander pondered his answer before giving it. "My guess would be that you have to go directly under the flowers."

Lily nodded. "That makes sense. Hugo and I looped them against things rather than over things. The door was the only thing that the flowers were around that a person could physically pass under."

"Okay," said Albus, clapping his hands together. "Lily, you get two strings of the flowers."

"Why two?"

"Well, we should bring another set of flowers with us so we can travel back. If it works both ways..." he trailed off, his eyebrows knitted together in worry.

Biting her lip, Lily nodded at Albus and shot him a forced smile before dashing out of the sitting room to collect the necessary amount of flowers.

"Who are we sending to embark on this time travel journey?" asked Roxanne, her tone slightly sardonic.

"Well, not Hugo that's for sure. What happened to my brother anyway?" questioned Rose from her position in Scorpius' embrace.

"I Stunned him," answered Roxanne casually.

"Why, may I ask?" growled Rose. Scorpius' arms had become a restraint as he tiredly prevented Rose from overreacting.

"Does it matter?" interjected Albus wearily. "I'll go."

Rose immediately stopped struggling. "Scorp and I will go too," she answered firmly.

"This rescue mission doesn't need three people," protested Roxanne. "What am I going to do? Be the watchdog?"

"Yeah," responded Rose slowly.

"I'll keep you company," supplied Lysander.

"So I can watch you hit on my cousin?"

"You sound jealous, Roxie. Would you prefer he hit on -"

"That joke gets old quick, Rose!"

"_I have the flowers!_" trilled Lily, a sudden hush falling over the quarreling bunch as she skipped gaily into the room, the flowers looped together identically to the ones hanging over the door frame.

Taking the initiative, Albus politely removed one set of flowers from his sister's grasp. "Let's get to work, crew. We have," he paused to check his wristwatch, "fifteen measly minutes to save Vic and get back in time for the big event. You ready?"

Rose nodded resolutely, while Scorpius looked vaguely nauseous. "Great! Now Roxanne, Lily, and Lysander... and I suppose Hugo whenever he wakes up, it's your duty to buffer anyone that comes looking for Vic, mainly Aunt Fleur or Aunt Ginny or, if fate is against us, Teddy."

"Why would Teddy come looking for her? I thought it was forbidden for the groom to see the bride before the wedding," asked Lily, visibly befuddled.

"Teddy looked like he was about to projectile vomit when we last saw him, so he might run in here to blow chunks in the bathroom or seek Vic for comfort," said Albus, sparing Lily a single nod. Without waiting for a reply, he strode purposefully to the door and tore down the meticulously entwined, useless flowers, disregarding Lily's pained wince, and began haphazardly pinning the new ones around the door.

"Merlin, Albus, you're tearing them," huffed Rose. Pushing him aside, she relieved him of the task and began smoothing out the flowers herself.

"Sorry, but time is of the essence, Rose," was Albus' short reply.

"All done," muttered Rose, treading backwards until her back hit Scorpius' chest.

"Ready?" asked Albus in a strong voice, making a fruitless attempt to sound confident.

"Is it possible to be ready to walk through a portal of time?" inquired Scorpius faintly.

"Stop being drama queens and do it already!" said Roxanne tersely.

"Fine, fine," mumbled Albus, draping the flowers around his neck before grabbing hold of Rose and Scorpius' hands.

"That's a good look for you, Al," snorted Scorpius.

"Shut it, Scorp."

"Is there a reason you're holding my boyfriend's hand, Albus?" laughed Rose.

"So we won't get separated as we pass through the flowers!" As he spoke, Rose took off a run, dragging a still hollering Albus and a tense Scorpius through the door.

* * *

><p>"I'm sure they'll come soon, dear," assured Mrs. Weasley, but Victoire felt a tide of misery and hopeless wash over her. Fleur's wedding - and her wedding, for that matter - were due to start in less than 15 minutes. By the looks of it, only one wedding would be carried out today, while she sat desolately in her grandparents' sitting room, sobbing over her misplacement in time. The remaining vestiges of hope, however, rushed back in gripping waves when she heard a set of achingly familiar, glorious voices sound from outside.<p>

"I'm not gay, Rose!"

"Says the boy with the flowers around his neck."

"Girls, stop fighting."

"Thanks, love."

"Hey! I'm not a girl, you biscuit head! ...Stop snogging my cousin, Scorpius!"

"... Biscuit head?"

"All's fair in love and war."

"But I'm your best mate. Don't you love me?"

"...Don't answer that, Scorp."

Everyone in the room, except Victoire, instantly froze and withdrew their wands at the raised tones. The bride, however, felt as if she could cry in relief - and she did just that. She almost fainted in joy when they bounded over to the sitting room door: Albus, his dark hair sticking up in the back, his glasses crooked and dress robes unkempt, an odd string of flowers around his neck; Rose, in all of her long-legged glory, her normally bushy red hair bouncy and neat; and Scorpius, white-blond hair shaggy and grey-blue eyes shining warmly.

"Vic! It worked! We made it!" shouted Albus, oblivious to the wands pointed at them as well as the entirely flabbergasted expressions on each and every person's face.

"Al, simmer down a minute; everyone's looking at us like we're Death Eaters," said Rose calmly, eyeing the faces of each person carefully. Her heartbeat quickened as she scanned the room, spotting Teddy's parents, a younger version of _her _parents, and her grandparents. She didn't recognize the additional redheaded boy, who was staring at Albus as if he had sprouted another head.

"Are you from Vic's time?" asked Remus Lupin briskly, his eyes focused on Scorpius. Tonks was poised at his side, eyes dark but soft, her stance a smidgen more relaxed than that of her husband's.

"Yes," answered Rose in a measured tone, disliking the way he was sizing up Scorpius, who she knew looked alarmingly like Draco Malfoy. "We're her cousins. Well, Scorpius is just a friend but Al and I are related to her."

"_Malfoy? _Malfoy is a friend?" asked Ron incredulously, lowering his wand in shock, his face slowly turning red. Albus slapped a hand to his forehead in exasperation.

"This isn't gonna go well," he muttered to Scorpius, who nodded fearfully. Rose's prevalent agitation for most of the day had stemmed from her father's earlier outburst at her confession of Scorpius being her boyfriend. Judging by Rose's glowing red ears, she was _still_ as irate as before.

She glared mutinously at her seventeen-year-old dad, her eyes darkening with anger. "His name isn't _Malfoy_, it's Scorpius. He's mine and Albus' best mate and _my_ boyfriend so keep any foul comments to yourself. I've heard _enough _out of you today, Dad!" Her eyes widened at her last comment, her hand fearfully clapping over her mouth.

"Nice going, blabbermouth," laughed Albus. Ron, on the other hand, had turned as white as a sheet.

"My _daughter_ is dating a _Malfoy_?"

"I think you mean _our_ daughter," muttered Hermione, her face turning pink as she realized what she said. She too had put her wand down, and was staring wearily at her future daughter.

Mrs. Weasley's facial expression was equated to someone finding out that Voldemort had just dropped dead on his own accord. "You're my grandchildren, too?" she asked hopefully, leaving Victoire sitting on the sofa. Mr. Weasley joined her by Rose, his eyes bright. Scorpius awkwardly hovered behind Rose, his hands on her waist.

"Yes, grandmum," said Rose proudly. "I'm Rose, and that dolt is Albus."

Remus' eyebrows raised and Ron snorted, momentarily recovered. "You named your son after _Dumbledore_?"

"Shut it, Ron."

"Oh, so _you're_ my dad!" exclaimed Albus, striding over to his dad's Polyjuiced form. "Hello, I'm your future son, Al," he said, extending a hand. Harry nervously shook his hand, his stature stiff.

"Couldn't this prevent you guys from being born at all?" asked Scorpius from his position by the door.

Albus waved a hand. "The way my parents go at it -"

"Shut up, Al! That's completely disgusting!"

"Sorry, Rose."

"Hello! I'm the reason you three came here!" shouted Victoire, waving her arms in the air. She looked thoroughly abandoned on the sofa, wearing the pout she perfected as a toddler.

"Right you are, Vic!" agreed Albus exuberantly. "We really need to get you out of here." Huffing, Victoire allowed Albus to help her off of the settee.

"How did you get here, exactly?" asked Tonks lightly. Albus turned his gaze on the sprite, radiantly golden haired witch, but the words died in his throat as he realized who he was speaking to. His acting skills were nowhere near as honed as Victoire's, so the troubled expression on his face told Remus and Tonks all that they needed to know.

"Oh," said Tonks faintly, her eyes pained. "That facial expression doesn't look too happy."

"Al," hissed Victoire, slapping him on the arm.

"I'm sorry," he muttered, more to Tonks than to his cousin, shamefully concentrating on his hands.

"It's okay," nodded Tonks. Remus' face was stony and void of all emotion as he scrutinized Albus. A painful silence had overcome the room; it felt as if a horde of dementors had swooped in and sapped the lightness and frivolity from the place.

"Something happens to Remus and Tonks," stated Harry tonelessly. Ron gripped Harry's shoulder in an attempt to comfort his shaking friend, while Hermione made her way to the armchair Harry was occupying and hugged him wordlessly, a tear chasing a path down her cheek.

"We can't tell you what truly happens," said Victoire apologetically, her forehead creased and her eyes teary as she fixed Harry with her gaze. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Victoire, sweetie," said Mrs. Weasley sadly, who had seemingly floated from Rose to Victoire in no time at all.

The momentary silence was disrupted by a crash outside the door.

"Oh bugger all, there goes Molly's flowerpot again... at least I can pay for it myself this time. Victoire! Where are you! Oh, I'm going to kill Lily."

"Get him out of here! He can't see any of this!" whispered Victoire fiercely.

"Who exactly is 'he'?" asked Remus sharply.

"Your son," she answered dryly. At that moment, many things happened simultaneously: Remus blanched; Tonks' visage brightened considerably; Scorpius moved away from the door while Albus and Rose ambushed it; Hermione, Harry, and Ron exchanged strained looks; and Molly and Arthur appeared torn between despair and hopefulness. It was also at that moment that Teddy Lupin appeared at the doorway, pale, turquoise-haired, and dark-eyed, clapped eyes on his parents, and promptly fainted.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Thoughts? This chapter was heavy on the Rose/Scorpius, but the next chapter will be heavy on the Victoire/Teddy, so that should make up for it. I'd love to read what you guys thought, so please review!


End file.
